maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sango 珊瑚
Welcome Pss, can you remove Maison Ikkoku Wiki from your favorite wikis? As I said, I don't want anyone to find out about it yet :D Ryoga (talk) 12:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! As for the admin status, no problem. I trust you and I'm sure you'll make the wiki glow :) Ryoga (talk) 12:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Go ahead and don't worry about any mistakes you might cause :) Ryoga (talk) 12:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh you mean the small yellow bird on Kyoko's apron? I don't know what it is too. Ryoga (talk) 12:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not actually, the clock tower (?) in front of Maison Ikkoku is the feature which symbolizes MI :) Actually, I hadn't noticed this bird on Kyoko's apron until you told me about it lol. Ryoga (talk) 13:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay :) Ryoga (talk) 16:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The main characters are: Kyoko Otonashi, Yusaku Godai, Shun Mitaka, Akkemi Roppongi, Yostuya, Hanae Ichinose, Kentaro Ichinose, and Kozue Nanao. You can exclude Kentaro from the list, maybe. Others are important :) Yes, of course we need sliders. I made some slides a long time ago, I'll upload them on tinypic, you can view them and tell me if you think if they're bad ;) Ryoga (talk) 04:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Here's one and here's another one :) Ryoga (talk) 04:33, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cool! But are you sure the voting's gonna work? I mean, MI is an old anime and I don't think many people might be interested in voting :| Ryoga (talk) 05:58, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, DBZ is still popular... We'll think about the voting later if we attract more editors. About Urusei Yatsura, what happened to Humphen, the head admin of the wiki? Ryoga (talk) 06:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I see. He's available at Perfect Edition as Humpheh. Ryoga (talk) 06:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::http://humpheh.perfectedition.yuku.com/ :) Yeah, Lum makes an appearance in Maison Ikkoku :) ::::Btw Sango chan, please take care of the Maison Ikkoku wiki for coming three days. I'm going to spend some time on Kimagure Orange Road Wiki and am going to try and create 50 pages for the wiki so that I can request a makeover ;) I'll visit all my wikis and check them but won't edit. I'll return after three days :) Ryoga (talk) 10:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks! :) Ryoga (talk) 11:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Good I'm loving the new additions to the wiki! Sugoi! Sango chan, do you think we need Featured Image here? As you know, this is a fairly old anime and unlike some action animes, say InuYasha or DBZ, MI doesn't have any amazing fight scenes. It's a romantic comedy. What about a poll instead? Ryoga (talk) 16:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Btw, I did something to . Take a look and tell me what you think :) Ryoga (talk) 16:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Dou itashimashite :) Hontou ni, the wiki's shaping nicely! That's a great idea, featuring some scene from the anime or manga. I didn't think of it that way before :D Yeah, I'm planning to add questions regarding manga, anime to the poll. Not characters alone, everything ;) ::Yep, I saw the Things to Know template. Very good. As soon as we complete the appearance stuff, we can get to the content stuff like creating rules, templates etc =) ::Hehe, I figured out how to get that kind of Twitter feeds. You'll have to use the verbatim tag. See this to learn more :) Copy paste (and modify) the content from MediaWiki:Twitter at Shaun the Sheep Wiki and use on the main page. You'll get the feeds. PS: replace setUser('shaunsheepwiki').start(); with setUser('WikiaAnime').start(); Ryoga (talk) 11:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Sore ga watashi no yorokobi desu ;) (Am I writing the sentences right?) きまぐれオレンジ☆ロード見たことありますか? I love it. It's just like MI, but is geared towards young boys :) What do you think of the templates I created there? Ryoga (talk) 14:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::About the poll, yep it certainly is. A case similar to yours at Law of Ueki wiki :D Ryoga (talk) 14:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm learning hiragana and katakana but had memorized the above phrase lol :D I meant to say "Have you seen Kimagure Orange Road"? As for the Kanji/Nihongyo thing, sure I'll convert them all to Nihongyo. That's what I asked you :D You know the difference between these words while I don't. It's always better to ask the experts :) Anyways, I've got to go now. See ya around later and take care ;) Ryoga (talk) 14:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oops, sorry :P There's a manga by the name Gyo :D Ryoga (talk) 05:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I think it's Junji Ito. Ryoga (talk) 05:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Not yet Sango chan. I'm planning on opening the wiki on Tuesday. There are a few more things to do before we make it live like creating templates and others. Ryoga (talk) 06:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, it's Tyciol, isn't it? I know him. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone, mostly because he's busy working on many of his own wikis :D I've already created the article at Animanga Wiki, maybe that's how he found the wiki out. Ryoga (talk) 06:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha lol. Ryoga (talk) 06:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, his name is Sōichirō (named after her late husband, Mr. Sōichirō). Ryoga (talk) 06:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Kyoko misses him very much and deeply. Lol, that dog has some strange eyes :D Mr. Sōichirō's face was hidden in both the manga and the anime :) Ryoga (talk) 06:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah, Mitaka's dog. Better than Sōichirō LOL and just like his master. That sparkling of teeth... Ryoga (talk) 06:32, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I don't know, McEnroe looks fluffier and nicer to me lol. Ryoga (talk) 06:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi After completing that, templates are to be created and then the articles :) Ryoga (talk) 06:37, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :How did you make that!? It looks amazing! Sure, I'd love to set an affiliation between the Rumiko wikis. But I'm going to create pages first. Ryoga (talk) 11:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Btw, what do you think of a background like Urusei Yatsura Wiki? Ryoga (talk) 11:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I created a BG myself: http://i47.tinypic.com/15s3imh.jpg It's not good, I know but still... I use GIMP, I had photoshop earlier but it was resource-heavy! Ryoga (talk) 13:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I didn't know you were on DeviantArt! That work of yours looks awesome! I'm planning on asking someone else to create the background for me lol. I'm just a beginner and those pictures are from old calenders, I think. The scan settings aren't set properly, that's why they have canvas-like look. Oh, recoloring the pictures is a tedious job. I don't want you to waste time on that :) Ryoga (talk) 15:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yep, they're from the 1993/1995 Maison Ikkoku calenders :) At that time, Kitty Films was animating Ranma and they did MI's OVA When the Cherry Blossoms Return in the Spring. Maybe that's why they have different appearance :) Ryoga (talk) 15:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, it's very different. Hey, I'm going to request a new background, what do you think? Ryoga (talk) 16:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Not really. I'm going to post a thread at Logo Creation Wiki and then notify User:Gotek, who makes good backgrounds ;) Ryoga (talk) 16:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New Background I uploaded it. Lol, does it look bad? If it does, I'll go ahead and remove it :) Ryoga (talk) 03:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. Thank you for removing that background lol. I'm not going to ruin our wikia one more time with another bad GIMP output :D Ryoga (talk) 11:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::LOL, okay :D Btw, I'll start creating articles here tomorrow :) Right now, I'm busy with KOR first chapter. Ryoga (talk) 12:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so Gotek made me a background :) I've uploaded it and reverted, take a look at it and let me know if Godai-san's and Kyoko-chan's faces are hidden :) Ryoga (talk) 04:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, maybe. Did you try any other resolutions? Ryoga (talk) 12:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I have no idea :( We'll think of something soon. Hey, would you like to create the infoboxes or shall I create them? You can tweak them, of course :D Ryoga (talk) 12:31, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Yep, sure. I'll go ahead and create the base of the pizza infobox lol :D Ryoga (talk) 12:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Btw, I found a few 'gems', wanna see? Ryoga (talk) 12:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::!!!! Ryoga (talk) 12:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I was searching on Google and came across those wikis, lol :D Ryoga (talk) 13:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, I don't know why he was blocked, I think he sockpuppet-eered :/ Ryoga (talk) 13:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: His is a global block, so Wikia won't discuss it with us :| He's in his 20s or 30s! :O Ryoga (talk) 13:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Yes. Creating other accounts while blocked only worsens the problem! Ryoga (talk) 13:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Well, in most cases the contribution records help identify the person. But some people are very good in concealing their real identities, so the Wikia staff make use of some advanced tools to find out if the person's the same :) Ryoga (talk) 14:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, I know :D Don't worry, they won't run CU on random users. Btw, I messed up the infobox! Ryoga (talk) 14:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Just saying lol. I suck when it comes to coding :( Ryoga (talk) 14:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I've finished the work on infobox, you can now tweak it ;) Ryoga (talk) 14:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Oops, forgot ^__^' Here's the link: Template:Infobox character. Ryoga (talk) 05:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nozomu appears only in the Kanketsuhen ;) He's a movie/manga only character :) As for Shinsoban, I think they were released. I'm not sure about the order of chapters though. Ryoga (talk) 07:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, really? I wasn't aware of that! I don't have MI manga yet, so I can't tell you about the chapter arrangement. Hey, wait a minute. Why don't we just put the chapter's name instead of the number in the manga debut field? I think it would look professional. Ryoga (talk) 07:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes, we'll disambioguate and put a hatnote ;) We don't have to add (character) to Mr. Soichiro because he's the primary topic here. He's one of the main characters, very important to the plot line although he doesn't appear very often. But we should add (chapter) to the manga chapter. I hope you get what I mean. Another way is to list his full name: Soichiro Otonashi. Ryoga (talk) 07:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No, lol! Random word :D Ryoga (talk) 07:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Quote Lol, thanks! Ryoga (talk) 14:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it seems so. Ryoga (talk) 14:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wideban Awesome HQ pics! Would you be able to crop the black sides off Sango chan? :) Ryoga (talk) 13:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :This website has scans of standard edition. Ryoga (talk) 14:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Minitokyo is awesome! Btw, you didn't have to delete all the files you uploaded. You just wasted your bandwidth :( Ryoga (talk) 15:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay Sango-chan :) Ryoga (talk) 16:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pachislot A slot machine? With Maison Ikkoku? Cool! But, I haven't heard of it? It's worth adding to the trivia of the series though. Ryoga (talk) 07:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see. I wish I could play it, lol. Will check Youtube for the song ;) Ryoga (talk) 11:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hiya How's it going Sango-chan? It's been quite a while since we talked, hasn't it? I hope everything's okay in your life :) Btw, do you have a better quality copy of Maison Ikkoku episode 1? I downloaded from internet and it's not very good. It's what they call a 'mini mkv', so I suppose the quality would be low due to heavy compression. Ryoga (talk) 13:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Glad to hear everything's okay :) Hmm, I haven't tried Animea yet. I use Bakabt and IRC for my anime downloads as they have releases from more than one group. Like for Kimagure Orange Road I use Henshin, and Rental Magica Exiled-Destiny :) Ryoga (talk) 13:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, I will :) I know about Mediafire but you can't search for files there :( My day's good, my college would probably start by June 27, that is if I did get in lol. Otherwise, I'm another Godai :D Ryoga (talk) 13:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Poor Godai. Even though they're just characters, I get really mad at all the antics of the other tenants lol. Anyways, I have to go now. We'll talk soon :) Take care, Ryoga (talk) 14:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) How's it going? I have completed the synopsis of Episode 1 and have only Quotes and Trivia left. How does it look so far? Do you spot any grammatical mistakes? And oh, I got my hands on the raw Kanketsu-hen movie :D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga/Godai']] (talk) 12:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, thanks Sango-chan! You see, I loose enthusiasm in writing very fast. When that happens, I listen to these songs: Ci-ne-ma, Suki Sa, Ashita Hareru ka, Sunny Shiny Morning. Not only MI, almost every animes/mangas I've watched and read. I listen to their songs to brighten the mood, lol. Yep, Raw movie :D No subs, woot! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga/Godai']] (talk) 06:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::The animation quality's great. Will see the whole thing by today night :) Btw, I could use your help updating the main page, again. What do you think of addition of "Featured Quote", "Did You Know?" and "News" sections? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga/Godai']] (talk) 11:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, main page. Something like Fairy Tail wiki's main page. Oh, no need for "News" section :D I was not thinking well when I typed the above message :D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 07:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::What do you think of the main page? Oh, would you like for MI wiki to affiliate with UY wiki? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 12:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks and sure Sango-chan. I can't thank you enough for all the help you've done for me, especially at MI wiki :) Do you have any other suggestions to improve the wiki's aesthetics? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 14:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks again Sango chan. Ooh, a whole webpage of Nuvola icons! Cool! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) How have you been? Hi Sango-chan! How have you been doing? It's been quite some time since we had a conversation, hasn't it? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 17:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine, thank you Sango-chan :) I'm currently having holidays too (Onam holidays). 10 days. Lots of assignments to complete within these days, lol. College is hella hard to make through but so much fun at the same time too, isn't it? How's your life goin'? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 06:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::You're lucky! My teachers gave us tons of homework for the holidays *jealous*. Lol :D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Haha I like that idea :D Too bad it won't ever happen :( Which major did you opt for? I am a Computer major. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 15:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Btw, I LOVE the new infobox style! IT'S AWESOME! Can you modify Template:Infobox chapter too? And lastly, can you fix the template so that the episode titles and chapter titles are not aligned in the center? As you know, MI titles can be very long and center aligment elongates the infobox unnecessarily :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 15:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::We call it course too, lol. 'Major' is something I got used to by playing The Sims 2: University :D Thank you for taking time to 'upgrade' the infoboxes Sango-chan :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 05:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::On a second thought, I don't think we should change the alignment to left as it looks uncool. Sorry for creating confusion. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 05:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, center alignment is perfect. Can you increase the width and font size of the infobox? Like that of the Bleach Wiki? That should do it. Yes, I used to play The Sims (Sims 1, 2, 3, Simcity, and Medieval), with my sister. We don't play it anymore though. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 05:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Haha lol, I've done the same thing too. It gets a boring after many hours of playing. That's why we dropped the game. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 06:12, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks very nice. But is 280px needed? How would 275/270px look? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 06:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I agree. I'm currently working on Kyoko's character page :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 06:44, August 26, 2012 (UTC) DeviantArt Hey Sango-chan, I was just checking out your DeviantArt gallery and wow, the images are all good! I really love the cute Kagome-chan and Miroku/Sango pics ;) Hehe, a fanboy requesting something here, can you draw images of Kyoko/Yusaku or Akane/Ranma? :P I'd love to see Kyoko/Yusaku (you can check out episode 93 to see some interesting romantic moments *sweating from embarrassment*) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 13:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :OMG, thank you! :D No, absolutely, I don't mind waiting. Episode 93, kissing? Hehe, yes :"> I'll wait patiently :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 15:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank youuuuuu :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 13:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Character infobox Hi Sango-chan! If the blood groups have a source, sure, go ahead. After all, you're an administrator here :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 16:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've heard that many Wikipedias except English do not have a strict sourcing policy. Maybe that's why they're unsourced. We'll look into it later :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 12:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::His name is Nozomu Nikaidō. Many reputed fansites like Sunny Spot and Furinkan name him Nozomu. Moreover, in the official manga translation too, he's Nozomu Nikaidō :) I know 望 can be read as both Nozomu or Nozomi (Nozomi is a girl's name, isn't it?) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki. The footer :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 06:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion Sango-chan, I'm thinking of deleting this picture as it is from the first edition, which was out of order and skipped many chapters. For the time being, we'll stick to the original Japanese release and if we manage to find HQ pics of the second edition, we can add that. Also, the wideban covers? They're not used, so I think they could be deleted. What do you say? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 11:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you Sango-chan, but what about the wideban covers? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 16:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, I see. So, why don't we add them to a gallery in List of Maison Ikkoku chapters? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay then. And, yes, I think Viz names it the "big" edition or something like that. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 04:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inform That looks cool. Thank you for activating it Sango-chan :) It even notifies you, awesome! Ryoga (talk) 05:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :I can't quite follow it, hehe. Can you do it for me Sango-chan? Ryoga (talk) 06:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you :D I get it now. Ryoga (talk) 11:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inform (2) Hi Sango-chan! Thanks again, it's indeed very helpful. I'll add the details to it. Hehe, you're the one who upgraded the template, so you deserve the praises :) Ryoga (talk) 12:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Interesting stuff Yes, very interesting indeed. Who knows, maybe the owner is/was a MI fan? Hehe, maybe I should go there when I visit Singapore? :D Ryoga (talk) 11:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Haha, yes. I'm good, trying to finish my college assignments on time :) How have you been Sango-chan? Ryoga (talk) 03:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh yes, Chinese new year! Xīn nián kuài lè. The Malayalam new year falls in April, called Vishu :) Ryoga (talk) 04:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::The Chinese calender, right? Vishu could remind of Lord Vishnu, maybe? It is celebrated to offer prayers to Lord Krishna, incarnation of Vishnu. Ryoga (talk) 10:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Done Woah! Awesome! Kirei desu ne! I thought you'd forgotten about my request, lol. Thanks so much Sango-chan! The image is really beautiful :) You should keep on drawing more. Ryoga (talk) 10:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks again Sango-chan. The colors in the picture are very nice. Yep, exams were tiring, but I was able to finish them properly (atleast I think so). Oh, my first semester results were announced and I was able to score an A! I can't thank God enough for that :) How are your studies going? Ryoga (talk) 11:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::College starts on June 3 for us :( Nothing special happened during my holidays, just the same boring morning and night. Enjoy the festival! :) Ryoga (talk) 13:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC)